Nicktoons:A Newcomer Has Come! cutscenes
Cutscene 1: (After a long day at work,All the Nicktoons check their mail) Bad Cop:Hmm,whats this? All:We all got a letter from a newcomer,he says he wants to join. Bad Cop:Hmm,we'll just wait and see if we get a response back. Cutscene 2: (A Few Days Later,they hear a knock on the door) Bad Cop:Spongebob,would you go get the door? Spongebob:Sure thing. (Spongebob opens the door) Spongebob:Hi,and what are you here for? Blake:Hi,I was that guy I sent a message to. Spongebob:Bad Cop!It's the guy who sent us that message! Bad Cop:So you did it,and you want to join our team? Blake:That's the reason I'm here! Spongebob:I'll tour him around here! Cutscene 3: Spongebob:We are at a mansion now,but we do have our own worlds. (As Blake meets everyone, he sees Emily) Blake:Hey Spongebob,who's that girl? Spongebob:That's Emily,she's one of the only girls,but she isn't the only one. Blake:Hold on,let me talk to her. Blake:Hey there,who are you? Emily:I'm Emily. Blake:Hey,you're pretty,are you single? Emily:Sorry,but I'm married to Bad Cop. Blake:Ok,bye. Cutscene 4: Blake:Hey you! Bad Cop:Who are you talking to? Blake:Are you married to Emily? Bad Cop:So what? Blake:I'm coming after you,Cop! (At Night) Bad Cop:Ok,good night Emily. Emily:Good night babe! (During sleep,Blake kidnaps Emily) Bad Cop:Huh? Emily:BAD COP,SAVE ME!!!!! Blake:I wasn't kidding,Cop. (Blake knocks out Bad Cop and leaves) Cutscene 5: (The Nicktoons find Bad Cop unconscious) Timmy:What happened to him? Jimmy:Hold on,let's see if he's awake. Bad Cop:Oh no...my wife's gone.... Good Cop:Don't cry! We can do this! Jules:Wow,Blake's gonna die once he sees this... Bad Cop:It's ok,I'll be the leader for once,and Frankie can be my assistance. Cutscene 6: Bad Cop:Ok,I'll go to Blake's Mansion and have a draw and get Emily. Doc:Let's use the Delorean! Bad Cop:Just what I had in mind. (At Blake's Mansion) Bad Cop:Ok,I want Frankie,Nostalgia Critic,Jon,Jules and Conker to come with me,the rest of you stay here. (Bad Cop and the others open the door and find Emily and Blake in bed) Blake:Come on babe,just one kiss? Emily:NOOOOO!!!! NC:Ewww...what corporate mind of theirs would do this? Jon:I dunno. Conker:Let's just get this over with. Bad Cop:Blake,so you're having sex with MY wife? Blake:What?You want to fight? Bad Cop:I think I do. (Bad Cop and the others fight Blake) (After Blake is finished off) Bad Cop:Who's the man now? Blake:You are...BUT MY GUN ISN'T!!! (Blake shoots Bad Cop) Bad Cop:Owww... NC:Oh no.... Jontron:You're a murderer! Blake:Well,I guess I beat you all and I get the girl. Bad Cop:No you don't! (Bad Cop punches Blake badly) Bad Cop:Ok! Let's go! (Everyone runs) Bad Cop:Doc! The Delorean! Doc:Abomanos! (Everyone takes off) Bad Cop:I'm glad you're safe. Daxter:Hey guys,someone's after us! (They all see Blake running behind them) Doc:Quick,throw explosives! (Daxter and Clank throw explosives in the back) Larry:Throw this,that's $37 in the face! Daxter:Take dynamite! (Daxter throws dynamite,but misses and jumps on the roof of the Delorean) Blake:Special suprise! (Blake grabs Bad Cop) Bad Cop:Oh no! (Kenny punches Blake) Bad Cop:Thanks Kenny! Blake:Think you're strong? (Blake shoves Kenny over and gets ran over) Doc:Oh gosh,I think I Killed Kenny! Bad Cop:That's it! (Bad Cop pushes Blake off the Delorean) Blake:I'll come back next time! (All of them go back to the mansion) Cutscene 7: Emily:Good morning,Bad Cop! Good Cop:Good morning,my lady! Emily:Hey,our vacation is over,let's tell everyone that we have to go! Bad Cop:This is the best vacation ever. Emily:Let's kiss. Bad Cop:Sure. The End